T'en vas pas papa
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Il faisait beau ce jour là, certains disaient même que c'était le plus beau jour de l'été. Quelques uns allaient même jusqu'à dire le plus beau de leur vie.  "Il se réveillera plus ton papa"  "Maman ! pleurait sa fille. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"


Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Merci à ma bêta Misa-or-Pigloo, toujours partante pour m'aider.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

XOXO

M.F

T'en vas pas papa.

Il faisait beau ce jour là, certains disaient même que c'était le plus beau jour de l'été. Quelques uns allaient même jusqu'à dire le plus beau de leur vie.

Le ciel était bleu, un bleu comme on n'en voit que sur les cartes postales. Un bleu si bleu que les nuages n'osent pas l'encombrer de tâches blanches. Le soleil, lui, était en extase : jamais son teint n'avait paru aussi éclatant, aussi rayonnant qu'il l'était en ce magnifique jour d'été.

Cependant, la chaleur n'était pas extrême, une légère brise rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. Tout était splendide : les fleurs étaient ouvertes, offrant ainsi leur parfum à tous les nez qui se baladaient près d'elles. Les oiseaux chantaient, dansaient et donnaient un spectacle ravissant.

C'était le jour idéal pour se réunir entre amis ou en famille, le jour idéal pour un rendez-vous amoureux, pour une ballade en calèche ou encore pour une partie de golfe.

Partout dans le parc, les gens arrosaient les fleurs pour qu'elles survivent à cette merveilleuse journée. Ce parc sentait le chrysanthème et l'herbe fraîchement tondue.

Tout le monde ici était bien habillé, on écoutait sagement un homme parler, il avait l'air passionnant car personne ne l'interrompait. Il se mit à chanter et les gens autour l'imitèrent.

Un homme de grande taille prit une pierre et y grava deux mots en souvenir de cette merveilleuse journée : '' à jamais''. Il la plaça à côté d'une grande boîte . Tous les gens s'approchèrent d'elle et regardèrent à l'intérieur, les larmes aux yeux.

En fait, leur journée à eux n'était pas si belle, tous étaient vêtus de noir. Ils juraient parfaitement avec le ciel bleu et le soleil jaune.

Dans ce parc, tout le monde était triste, ils n'allaient pas avec la journée. Le grand homme allait fermer le couvercle de la boîte mais une petite file courut vers lui, avant que ça mère ne puisse la retenir :

« Monsieur ! Faut pas fermer la boîte, y a mon papa qui dort dedans ! »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi tout le monde pleurait ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils la regardaient avec cet air de pitié ?

Le grand homme la regarda confus et ferma tout de même la boîte. La petite se disait que c'était une blague, on ne pouvait quand même pas laisser son père là-dedans !

Elle tenta de toutes ses petites forces de retenir le géant, de soulever le couvercle, elle essaya tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour sortir son père de cette prison de bois.

Sa mère arriva en tremblant, et la prit dans ses bras :

« Ma puce, ton papa il peut pas sortir de là... lui dit-elle en pleurant, sans savoir ce qu'elle pouvait dire à une petite fille de cinq ans que son père abandonnait ».

Elle fit signe à quatre hommes qui s'avancèrent et prirent chacun un coin de la caisse.

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il font ? On peut pas les laisser faire ! Ils enlèvent mon papa ! »

Sa mère ne savait pas comment réagir, elle essayait de retenir sa fille, mais elle luttait de plus en plus fort. Impuissante, elle la confia à son meilleur ami qui essayait de retenir ses larmes pour ne faire plus peur à l'enfant.

Les mains libres, elle put s'approcher du trou où les quatre hommes avaient mis son mari. Elle prit une poignée de terre et la jeta à l'intérieur, en pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré.

« Maman ! Maman ! pleurait sa fille. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Elle se libéra de l'emprise de son presque oncle et courut vers le trou. Elle se pencha pour parler à son père : papa, je vais t'aider. Je vais te sortir de là. T'inquiètes pas.

_Chérie tu ne peux rien faire, lui dit sa mère en s'agenouillant et en la serrant contre elle, ton papa il est plus là...

_Mais c'est pas vrai maman ! Il est juste là, pourquoi tout le monde lui jette de la terre ? Il faut pas ! Il pourra plus sortir après. Dis leur maman, l'implora-t-elle, dit leur que quand papa va se réveiller, il pourra pas sortir.

_Il se réveillera plus ton papa, avoua sa mère avec un sanglot ».

On ne voyait presque plus le cercueil sous la terre, les hommes le rebouchaient à la pelle maintenant.

La jeune fille essayait encore de sortir des bras de sa mère, criant, pleurant que son papa allait se réveiller, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle voulait son papa.

Quand elle n'eut plus de force et que son père fut entièrement recouvert, on plaça la pierre gravée sur le tombeau. Les gens partaient peu à peu pour tenter de profiter des restes de la magnifique journée. Ils laissèrent la mère et la fille près du mort, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant ce qui leur restait de larmes.

« Maman ? Pourquoi papa il se réveillera pas ?

_Parce qu'il est parti ailleurs, il est parti là-bas, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le ciel.

_Mais pourquoi il nous a pas emmenée avec lui ? Je veux pas que mon papa soit loin de moi ! renifla-t-elle

_Il n'a pas eu le choix tu sais. Et même si on lui avait proposé de nous emmener, il aurait préféré qu'on reste là.

_Pourquoi ? Il veut rester seul parce qu'il nous aime pas ?

_Au contraire ma puce, il nous aime tellement fort qu'il est partit pour nous, pour nous laisser un monde où il n'aurait pas toujours peur pour notre sécurité.

_Il reviendra un jour ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_Non ma chérie. Quand on s'en va là-bas c'est pour toujours.

_Je le reverrai jamais alors ?

_Tu le reverras dans très très longtemps sûrement. Quand tu auras des enfants, et que eux mêmes en auront.

_C'est loin, se déplora-t-elle.

_Oui, mais ça vaut la peine d'attendre. Tu me promets de patienter jusque là pour revoir ton père ? »

La petite hocha la tête et regarda vers le ciel, là où était désormais son père. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que venait de dire sa mère, mais elle avait compris une chose : un jour elle reverrait son père, et ce jour là serait le plus beau de sa vie.

Soudain, le meilleur ami de la mère arriva vers elles :

« Hermione ? Il faut partir maintenant. »

Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe et celle de sa fille et partit cette-dernière das ses bras. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna une dernière fois vers le tombeau. Sur celui-ci on pouvait lire « Drago Malefoy, à jamais ».

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et partit pour de bon, sa fille dans les bras, pour affronter un des jours les plus tristes qu'elle avait eu jusque là.


End file.
